after I REICH your FALL
by Saviera Azusa
Summary: Kisah Sherlock Holmes setelah kematian palsunya yang menggemparkan.
1. The World Only Fake Detective

Warning : AU, EYD.

* * *

_End Story of the Fake Detective_

_ Sherlock Holmes, begitulah nama dari sang detektif tipuan yang ditemukan tergeletak tak bernyawa di depan gedung St. Bartholomew's Hospital pagi ini. Setelah tersiar kabar telah menipu seluruh penduduk London dengan membuat nama Jim Moriarty, yang diketahui nama aslinya adalah Richard Brook, yang juga telah membobol The Tower of London, Pentoville Prison, dan Bank of England beberapa bulan lalu, akhirnya tercium juga kebohongannya ke depan publik oleh anak buahnya, Richard Brook, sendiri. Ia mengaku telah dibayar oleh Sherlock Holmes untuk menjadi Jim Moriarty dan melakukan hal-hal kejahatan yang menggemparkan demi mengangkat namanya ke depan publik sebagai detektif terhebat abad ini._

_ Sampai saat ini koleganya, John Watson, yang baru akan menjalankan sidang pertamanya karena telah melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap Kepala Kepolisian Scotland Yard, belum mengkonfirmasi penyebab utama kematian sang detektif karena diketahui John Watson sedang bercakap-cakap dengan korban sebelum kematiannya. (Sambung ke halaman 21)_

* * *

Sherlock Holmes Original Work ©Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Sherlock Based on Work © BBC / Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss

This story are originally my own.

* * *

Sherlock menatap sendu sebuah artikel yang memuat foto besar dirinya dengan topi deerstalker bersama John. Sudah berkali-kali Sherlock membaca artikel ini sejak awal berita kematiannya menyebar. Bahkan ia hampir hapal dengan apa yang tertulis disana. Sudah 5 bulan lamanya ia tidak menerima telepon mendadak dari Inspektur Lestrade, tidak menyindir Anderson, tidak membuat jengkel Mrs. Hudson, tidak pulang kembali ke flatnya di 221B Baker Street, tidak melihat John.

Ah, John.

Pria hampir paruh baya yang dikabarkan barusaja keluar dari penjara seminggu lalu dengan tuduhan melakukan tindakan kekerasan terhadap Kepala Kepolisian Scotland Yard itu selalu membuat perutnya mulas. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena ia telah membohongi John. Itu bukan pertama kalinya, tentu saja. Tapi Sherlock, yang terkenal dengan sebutan detektif yang tidak memiliki hati nurani, merasa luarbiasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan terhadap John. Ia memang membohongi Lestrade, ia membohongi Mrs. Hudson, bahkan seluruh penduduk London telah tertipu oleh kematian palsunya. Tapi berbohong di depan teman yang selalu bersabar dan setia seperti itu?

Ia tidak bisa mengakuinya, tidak di depan Mycroft ataupun Molly, bahwa ia merindukan kehidupan lamanya setelah kejadian itu. Mengejar penjahat melewati gang sempit, memecahkan kode yang rumit, dikejar-kejar pembunuh maniak, memecahkan kasus bersama John.

Sebuah ketukan pelan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Masuklah Molly, tidak dikunci." Ucapnya dengan nada malas. Melempar artikel itu dengan sembarangan lalu beralih ke biolanya.

Wanita muda itu pun masuk dengan canggung. Berjalan mendekati Sherlock yang bertengger di kursi dengan kaki diatas sofa sambil memetik senar biola dengan asal. Pandangannya kosong.

"Um, Sher- maksudku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Molly. Mycroft tidak ada. Kau boleh memanggil namaku sesukamu."

"Ini menggelikan. Memanggil seseorang yang bukan namanya."

"Memang." Sherlock menatapnya. Mata biru-kelabu-hijau Sherlock kini telah berubah menjadi sekelam mutiara hitam. Mycroft yang mengusulkan agar lensa mata Sherlock diubah karena mata biru-kelabu-hijau milik Sherlock terlalu mencolok. Meskipun hanya sementara tetapi cukup membuat Molly menjadi lebih gugup karena Sherlock sekarang terlihat mudah menampilkan wujud kemanusiaannya yang langka.

"A-apa?" Tanya Molly. Berusaha menutupi rona merah dipipinya.

"Ini masih jam 8, Molly."

"La-lalu?"

Sherlock menarik napas.

"Kau tidak pernah datang kemari lewat dari jam kerjamu. Dan matamu menunjukan bahwa semalam kau tidak tidur. Kemarin hari minggu, jadi kau mengunjungi seseorang. Pacar? Tidak, kau tidak tampak bahagia. Teman? Kurasa tidak. Itu bukan temanmu karena kau datang sepagi ini ke tempatku. Jadi ini jelas berkaitan dengan John. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan tentang John sepagi ini?"

"Um, ya begini, Sherlock. John akan pindah ke flat barunya hari ini. Semalam John memintaku membantunya. Ia tanya harus ia apakan barang-barangmu?" Molly mengambil jeda untuk melihat reaksi Sherlock "Lalu aku menjawab sebaiknya biarkan saja seperti biasa. Lalu-"

"Kemana ia akan pindah?"

Pintu membuka untuk kedua kalinya. Mycroft memasuki ruangan. Masih memakai pakaian tidurnya, menggamit Koran baru pagi ini.

"Oh Tuhan!" Oke. Melihat Sherlock memakai kaus dan mantel tidur mungkin cukup mendebarkan jantung Molly kelewat cepat. Tapi melihat dua Holmes memancarkan keseksian mereka dalam satu ruangan?

Sherlock meletakkan kembali biolanya sambil mendengus.

"Kau perlu tahu, Mycroft. Aku akan ke Paris lusa."

"Apa?"

"Berdiam diri disini terlalu lama hanya akan membuat otakku membusuk, _brother_. Dan Prancis adalah negara yang tepat untuk memulai segalanya."

"Tapi demi Tuhan, Sherlock. Aku telah berbohong kepada setiap anggota menteri di negara ini demi kau."

"Bukan aku yang memintamu." Mycroft memelototinya.

"Um, maaf kurasa aku harus pergi. Ada er, sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." Ucap Molly. Sebelum perang semakin memanas.

"Sherlock dear, kau adalah adikku."

"Masalah?"

* * *

John Watson menatap sekitarnya sambil menghela napas. Beberapa barangnya sudah diangkut ke flat barunya dengan bantuan Molly yang sangat baik hati. Sangat disayangkan Sherlock menyianyiakan wanita yang begitu baik.

Sekarang ruang itu terlihat begitu sunyi sejak kepergian Sherlock. Tidak ada tembakkan di tengah malam, tidak ada bunyi alunan biola ataupun hentakan kaki yang berlebihan. Itu menyakitkan. Dan ketika ia akan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat ini, seakan-akan ada medan magnet disekitarnya yang tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Tidak setelah Sherlock meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Mrs. Hudson menepuk bahunya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Menyadari bahwa kedua laki-laki yang biasanya membuat kegaduhan mengerikan itu akhirnya pergi. Sedikit menyesali mengapa ia tidak menikmatinya saja suara-suara keributan yang di buat Sherlock ataupun John saat itu.

"Mrs. Hudson, ini alamatku jika kau ingin tahu. Mampirlah jika sempat. Aku akan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar untukmu atau Molly atau Lestrade ataupun Mycroft."

"Oh dear. Kuharap kau nyaman ditempat barumu."

"Kuharap juga begitu." Ucap John sambil menatap sekali lagi ruangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia kemudian memeluk Mrs. Hudson, mengangkat kopernya, melangkah dengan berat keluar ruangan, lalu membuka pintu keluar.

Angin musim dingin menghantamnya ketika ia baru menjejakkan kaki di trotoar. Taksi pesanannya menunggu di depan. Ketika ia akan menaiki taksi, seseorang tiba-tiba menyerobot memasuki taksi itu.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi saya yang lebih dulu memesannya."

Orang itu diam seakan-akan tidak mendengarnya.

"Tuan!"

Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh.

"Hari ini sangat jarang taksi yang beroperasi karena lusa hari natal. Jadi jika Anda berbaik hati membolehkan saya menumpang. Saya akan merasa sangat tertolong." Ujarnya.

John menatap pemuda jangkung yang aneh itu. Yah memang sangat jarang taksi yang berlalu lalang sejak kemarin. Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika pemuda itu memintanya baik-baik dan bukannya menyerobot begitu? Benar-benar seperti Sher-

John menatap pemuda itu. Dahinya mengerut. Rambut pemuda itu lurus dan pirang. Kacamata bertengger diatas hidungnya. Suaranya berat dan aksennya aneh. Matanya berwarna kehitaman dan tubuhnya kelewat jangkung.

Bukan. Sudah pasti bukan Sherlock. Sherlock sudah tiada. Orang itu sudah mati. Tidak mungkin itu dia. Tidak mungkin. Orang itu hanya jangkung dan sedikit menyebalkan bukan berarti dia Sherlock. Ayolah John. Hadapi kenyataan.

John mengangguk lalu memasuki taksi itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lega.

"Senang mengetahui masih ada di dunia ini orang-orang baik seperti kau."

"Anda berlebihan, Nak." Ucap John sambil menatap handphone-nya.

"Ke Brixton."

Pemuda itu tetap diam. Menatapnya dengan tatapan polos bak anak kecil yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

"Anda tidak menyebutkan tujuan Anda?"

"Oh itu biar Anda saja yang sampai duluan. Saya perlu membalas kebaikan Anda."

John mengangguk pura-pura mengerti.

* * *

"Tidak-tidak. Biar saya saja yang bayar, Tuan." Ucap pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum meyakinkan.

John terperangah.

Bukan karena ucapannya. Tapi karena senyumnya sangat familiar.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap John.

Taksi itu kembali melaju. Ia menggeleng cepat. Tidak. John ayolah. Kenyataan bahwa sahabat berengsekmu sudah mati itu sangat kuat. Ia tidak mungkin kembali. Orang itu hanya sedikit mirip. Terimalah kenyataan itu.

Sambil menentang kopernya ia memasuki flat barunya dengan lunglai. Flatnya kini lebih terlihat sangat luas jika mengetahui ia hanya akan tinggal sendiri. Mungkin ia harus mencari teman kencan lagi untuk menemaninya. Ya itu pilihan bagus.

Ia memasuki ruangan yang akan ia jadikan ruang pasien. Ia berniat akan membuka praktek saja. Harry juga sangat menyetujui hal itu dan katanya ia akan datang melihat flat baru John lusa nanti.

Ketika ia akan bangkit untuk membuat makan malam, seseorang memencet belnya.

"Eh Tuan, ini. Sepertinya kau menjatuhkan ini."

Itu adalah pemuda jangkung yang tadi bersamanya di dalam taksi. Ia menyodorkan lencana Kepolisian Scotland Yard milik Sherlock.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa itu."

"Eh, benarkah?"

Pemuda itu menatap sekitarnya. John mendengus.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, anak muda. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya atau saling mengenal? Aku sangat yakin Anda mirip seseorang yang sangat familiar!" Bentak John sambil mencengkram keras kerah pemuda itu

"Tu-tunggu Tuan. Memang banyak yang bilang saya mirip Sherlock Holmes. Tapi saya bersumpah saya tidak pernah bertemu Anda sebelumnya." Ucap pemuda itu. Meskipun tampangnya memelas, suara beratnya tidak menunjukkan ingin belas kasihan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Richie Dixon."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan disini?"

"Saya hanya penasaran atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap kematian detektif konsultan Sher-"

"Tidak bisa Nak, maaf. Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum kupanggil polisi." Ucap John mendorong tubuh pemuda itu keluar lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat. John tidak peduli. Ia sudah lelah. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan hal itu. Biar hal itu hanya ia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"…John."

Deg.

John membeku. Ia berbalik cepat meraih gagang pintu lalu membukanya.

Tidak ada.

Pemuda itu tidak ada.

Sesuatu yang dingin mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Salju pertama tahun ini mulai turun. Disana, di tengah ke hiruk-pikukan Jalan Raya Baker Street, John Watson mencengkram dadanya keras, menghalau segala air mata yang jatuh seiring dengan deraian salju.

"Sherlock, mengapa kau lakukan hal ini kepadaku?"

* * *

A/N: nih fanfict tadinya mau di ikutin lomba hadiah buku House of Silk.

Tapi ga jadi karena telat dan kayaknya ceritanya kepanjangan jadi ya gitu deeh :3

Review please. :)


	2. Goodbye Days

Warning: AU, EYD.

* * *

Sherlock mendecak. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Itu semua benar." Ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Segala sesuatu yang mereka katakan tentang aku. Aku menciptakan Moriarty."

Mulutku ternganga.

Tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan ini?" Ucapku heran. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku palsu."

"Sherlock…"

"Koran-koran itu benar." Suaranya mulai bergetar ditelingaku.

"Aku ingin kau bilang pada Lestrade, aku ingin kau bilang pada Nyonya Hudson dan Molly. Bahkan, beritahu siapa saja yang akan mendengarkanmu bahwa aku menciptakan Moriarty untuk keperluanku sendiri."

"OK, diamlah Sherlock. Diam. Pertama kali kita bertemu… pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kau tahu semua tentang saudariku, kan?" Ucapku berusaha mengingatkannya. Juga sedikit meyakinkan pikiranku bahwa ia tidaklah palsu.

Tidak.

Aku menolak asumsi itu.

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa secerdas itu."

"Tapi kau bisa." Sherlock tersenyum sarkasme. Ia diam. Senyumnya memudar seiring dengan aliran air mata yang terjatuh dari dagunya.

Sherlock menggeleng.

"Aku telah menyelidikimu. Sebelum kita bertemu, aku mencari segala yang aku bisa untuk mengesankanmu. Itu tipuan. Hanya trik sulap."

Aku tercengang. Menggeleng keras.

Menolak semua yang Sherlock katakan.

"Tidak baiklah, hentikan itu sekarang." Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati gedung itu. Sebal dengan… entah lelucon apa yang sedang Sherlock, atau mungkin Moriarty, lakukan.

"Tidak tetap persis di mana kau berada. Jangan bergerak." Ucap Sherlock dengan sedikit membentakku. Suara Sherlock yang bergetar memenuhi telingaku.

"Baiklah." Aku menurut. Mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengangkat tanganku untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan palingkan matamu dariku." Suara Sherlock bergetar lebih hebat. Aku menatap mata abu-abunya berkaca-kaca itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kumohon, maukah kau melakukan ini untukku?"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanyaku.

"Panggilan telepon ini, adalah wasiatku. Itulah yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang, bukan? Meninggalkan wasiat?"

"Meninggalkan wasiat kapan?" Ucapku berpura-pura bodoh.

Berharap Sherlock akan mengata-ngatai kebodohanku.

"Selamat tinggal, John."

"Tidak jangan…." Sherlock melempar handphone-nya sembarangan. Hatiku berkecamuk.

"SHERLOCK!"

Tangannya terentang. Tak lama tubuhnya pun meluncur turun dengan cepat.

Seluruh tubuhku melemas. Mataku tidak mempercayai hal ini.

Aku tidak percaya hal ini. Kakiku tidak bisa bergerak.

Aku membeku.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes Original Work ©Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Sherlock Based on Work © BBC / Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss

This story are originally my own.

* * *

John menatap blognya setelah beberapa bulan lamanya tidak ia buka. Yang kini dipenuhi pemberitahuan-pemberitahuan dari para pembacanya yang tertarik pada tulisannya tentang akhir hidup seorang detektif genius yang sekaligus teman terbaik yang pernah John dapatkan. Ia mulai menulis lagi setelah setahun sahabatnya itu pergi. Setelah pemuda mencurigakan itu pergi. Membaca ulang tulisan itu membuatnya terus-menerus teringat akan petualangannya bersama konsultan detektif berambut keriting kehitaman dengan tulang pipinya yang khas dan kepintarannya yang-

Ah, John menghela napas berat.

5 hari setelah kebebasannya, John memutuskan untuk pindah dari 221 B. Nyonya Hudson, induk semang mereka yang sangat terlihat berat hati untuk melepaskan John, menawarinya untuk membawa serta peralatan-peralatan Sherlock. Tentu saja tidak mungkin John membawanya. Bukankah ia pindah dari flat itu untuk menyingkirkan kenangan-kenangan heroiknya bersama Sherlock yang mulai sering melandanya lagi akhir-akhir ini?

Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan tamu misterius yang—John sangat yakin—mirip Sherlock. Pria itu tidak pernah muncul lagi. John telah mencari seseorang bernama Richie Dixon keseluruh penjuru London, dan tak satu orang pun yang mirip dengan apa yang John lihat.

John tidak mengerti. Jelas-jelas itu bukan Sherlock. Jelas bukan.

Ia sudah mati. Jasadnya telah terbenam di dalam tanah pemakaman.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

* * *

Mycroft menatap keluar jendela sambil menghembuskan uap teh dietnya yang masih mengepul-ngepul. Udara hari ini sangat dingin. Tentu saja karena ini bulan Desember dan sebentar lagi Natal.

Sherlock sedang keluar. Ingin menghirup udara segar katanya. Mycroft tidak bisa mencegahnya. Tidak setelah bertengkar dengannya selama beberapa jam. Bertengkar dengannya sama seperti membuang 200 kalori. Membuat siapapun yang berdebat dengannya harus menguasai diri untuk tidak langsung meninju tulang pipinya yang menonjol kokoh. Dan Mycroft sudah beratus-ratus kali untuk menahan diri.

Mungkin sebenarnya ia tak perlu berdiet.

Sherlock akan ke Paris. Entah usaha sebesar apalagi yang harus ia kerahkan untuk menjaga keamanan adiknya itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin ke Paris dalam waktu dekat. Alasan utamanya adalah ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak berguna. Menganggur seharian di rumah cukup membuatnya hampir membakar hangus sofa dan gorden milik Mycroft. Sherlock memang bukan tipe orang yang akan berdiam diri. Ia akan melakukan apa saja demi membunuh kebosanannya itu. Seperti contohnya kemarin Sherlock diam-diam menyimpan seekor anjing mati di dalam lemari es. Entah apa yang John Watson pikirkan ketika memutuskan akan pindah ke flat yang sama bersama Sherlock.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka lalu menutup dengan cepat. Sherlock melempar mantel dinginnya dan kacamata palsunya dengan sembarangan. Wajahnya memerah. Entah kedinginan atau apa, Mycroft tidak ingin tahu.

Sherlock melenggang masuk ke kamarnya yang berantakan lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk. Senyum merekah di wajahnya karena dapat melihat John dengan jarak sedekat itu. Ia, sejujurnya, selama ini melihat John Watson hanya sebatas dari foto-foto dari artikel Koran. Wajah bersemangat John memang sudah berubah menjadi sedikit rapuh. Sherlock juga memperhatikan tangan John yang tremor kambuh setiap 5 menit sekali. Meskipun tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Sherlock merasa sangat lega melihatnya lagi. Sudah 5 bulan ini Sherlock tidak merasakan jantungnya berdebar hebat. Perasaan yang sama seperti ketika ia berhasil memecahkan sebuah kasus rumit dari Moriarty.

Sampai sejauh ini ia rasa John masih tidak menyadari dirinya adalah Sherlock Holmes yang mati mengenaskan karena bunuh diri. Mungkin menyadari, hanya saja tidak mau mengakuinya. Itu bagus karena Sherlock akhirnya sudah bisa berkeliaran kemana-mana tanpa takut ketahuan. Tapi disisi lain hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan karena mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia akan melihat John.

Ya. Sherlock mungkin tidak akan melihatnya lagi dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

* * *

Waktu seakan bergulir terlalu cepat. Sherlock duduk di salah satu bangku kafe sambil mengaduk-ngaduk tehnya dengan bosan. Sudah 4 jam ia duduk disana. Bandara Heathrow kini dipadati orang-orang karena jadwal pesawat lagi-lagi dimundurkan karena kondisi landasan tidak memungkinkan. Salju yang menghantam Inggris sejak dua hari yang lalu begitu tebal dan terlalu beresiko bagi pesawat.

Mycroft sudah pulang sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Ia, katanya, telah memohon kepada Perdana Menteri untuk mengizinkannya bolos untuk beberapa menit hanya untuk mengantar Sherlock ke bandara. Tentu saja Sherlock tidak mempercayai itu. Tidak karena Sherlock sudah hapal dengan jadwal kegiatan Mycroft, dan hari ini sebenarnya ia sedang pergi ke dokter untuk mengontrol kesehatannya.

Molly dengan setia menunggu disampingnya. Rambutnya digelung rapat. Syal hijau tuanya melingkari lehernya dan ia terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya pucat, ia juga tidak banyak bicara semenjak kejadian 'itu'. Ia sedang akan melahap _Lemon Meringue_ yang hampir habis ketika Sherlock, tanpa diduga, menggenggam tangan Molly dengan lembut. Molly menoleh. Menatapnya tidak mengerti. Sherlock tersenyum meskipun tidak menoleh ke Molly. Keheningan tak menyenangkan pun merayap masuk. Suara berisik dari keramaian yang menumpuk di ruang tunggu terdengar sangat nyaring dari sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau akan merindukanku, Molly?" Tanya Sherlock pelan.

"Tentu saja, um, Richie. Begitu juga Mycroft." Ucap Molly.

"Terima kasih, Molly." Ucapnya. Molly mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu."

"Lalu?"

"Itu tidak seperti dirimu."

Sherlock melepaskan genggamannya. Ia lalu menyesap tehnya yang mulai dingin.

"Aku memang bukan diriku lagi."

"_Untuk para penumpang di jalur R17 harap untuk memeriksa barang bawaannya karena pesawat sebentar lagi sudah bisa mengudara. Diberitahukan sekali lagi-"_

Sherlock pun berdiri, mengangkat ransel besarnya ketika ia tak sengaja mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Astaga, John. Apakah kau menungguku terlalu lama?"

Seorang wanita dengan mantel dingin dan sepatu _high heels _yang kelewat tinggi itu memeluk erat seseorang pria pucat berambut pasir yang balas memeluknya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Lega melihatmu lagi." Ucap John Watson sambil menepuk bahu kakak perempuannya dengan senyum lebar. Wanita itu pun tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke _Speedy_, yang sering kau ceritakan padaku, karena aku sangat lapar. Oh ya dan kau berhutang cerita padaku tentang sahabatmu."

"Apapun, Harry. Apapun."

Mereka pun berbalik. Meninggalkan keramaian Bandara Heathrow yang semakin menumpuk.

Sherlock menghela napas berat.

"John pasti akan bahagia." Ucap Molly meyakinkan. Sherlock menepuk bahunya pelan, melambai kepadanya lalu berbalik memasuki ruang pesawat.

Molly meskipun begitu, benci melihat Sherlock ataupun John yang berpura-pura terlihat bahagia dengan senyum lebar terpaksa dan tatapan mata yang menyedihkan. Molly, walaupun tidak sejenius Sherlock, pun tahu bahwa keduanya benar-benar berharap keberadaan masing-masing di dalam hati kecil mereka.

Meskipun mereka tidak ingin mengakuinya.

* * *

A/N: Review pleeeeease :3


End file.
